Soul Society High
by Meggo-chan
Summary: The summary's inside. Rated T for language and sexual themes.
1. GrimmXHana

Oh yeah, totally third Bleach fanfic! I do NOT own Bleach, (but in a perfect world...) and I do own just one character in this story, so please, bear with the OCness.

What if the Bleach world wasn't split up into multiple dimensions, and most of the charcters attended or taught at a high school? I know, it's been done before, but, this is my own little rendition of it.

Ichihana, a girl known amongst the school, calmly walked down the hall and unlocked her locker. No special decor, just a plain tannish locker. She took out her Mathmatics textbook, shoved it in her briefcase, and just when she was about to close her locker, a hand touched her shoulder. She shut her locker while she swiveled, turning around to find out that it was just her boyfriend, Grimmjow.

"Oh, hi, Grimmy. You scared the hell outta me." Ichihana said, sighing. Light blue hair, dark blue eyes, perfectly chiseled muscles that you could see through his uniform-- what more could a girl ask for? Yeah, and he also allows nicknames.

"Sorry, Hana. Just wanted to say hi before our next class." Grimmjow grinned, taking his hand off of her shoulder.

One of Ichihana's eyebrows went up, "Grimmjow, we have math together, though."

"Yeah, but knowing that Aizen bastard, he won't let us talk, let alone kiss." he explained, pulling her into an intense kiss. Her mouth played against his while his tongue slid into her mouth, exploring the moist cavern.

"Hey, hey, we're in school. Not a movie theatre." Principal Yamamoto said as he walked by.

"Hmph," Ichihana said against his lips. He broke away from her, taking his time as he did.

"Well, I'll see you in math class." Grimmjow said, winking as he walked away.

"Nuh-uh. Stop trying to be cool." Ichihana said.

"Comes to me naturally, babe!" Grimmjow yelled halfway down the hall.

Ichihana smiled to herself as she walked to math class down a different path, a shorter one. She had a habit of being the first one to math class, resulting in some interesting chats with Aizen.

"Hello, Ichihana." Aizen said in his trademark "soft but stern" voice.

"Hello, Aizen-sensei." Ichihana said, setting her briefcase down on her desk. She walked back to where Aizen was standing.

"So, how's my best student doing?" Aizen said, rubbing the bottom of her chin with his index finger. Yeah, the convos usually started like this, with Aizen sexually harassing Ichihana. Ichihana didn't think of this as comfortable, but then again, she thought if she resisted, he would do something WAY worse to her.

"Best as a high school girl can get, I guess. I have a boyfriend, "A" average grades, pretty nice home life," Ichihana said, considering her parents died a few years ago, "Like I said, best as a high school girl can get." Ichihana thought about her statement. _Boyfriend? Have I ever told Aizen that I was dating Grimmjow? Then again, I probably didn't on purpose, considering Grimmjow isn't the best guy on the planet._

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Aizen said, backing Ichihana up against a wall, "What's his name?"

"Um, you know the blue-haired boy that sits next to me in here?" Ichihana said. _I really didn't wanna tell him this._

_Please tell me he has a brother and she's dating him._ Aizen thought. He couldn't stand the thought of his star student dating such an under-achiever like Grimmjow Jaquerjaques. "D" average student, class clown, no parents to discipline him, he is the worst choice for Ichihana-chan, "Yes,"

"Yeah, that's him." Ichihana said, blushing a bit, letting her brown hair fall into her face. Aizen lifted Ichihana's chin with two fingers and brushed the hair out of her face. Ichihana's eyes widened and she blinked a few times.

"How did a loser like him land a catch like you?" Aizen asked.

_Loser?! He is so not a loser. He's the best boyfriend a girl could have! He's so nice, so gentle with me, so good in--, wait, I might as well stop myself there._ "He's not a loser." Ichihana said. She wasn't gonna lose this fight depending on how Grimmjow sat with Aizen.

"Tell me why." Aizen commanded.

"What?" Ichihana asked.

"Tell me why he isn't a loser."

"Well, he's sweet--"

"Pushover."

"He's gentle--"

"Pushover."

Ichihana thought about what she was about to say next. _Should I tell him this? It'll get him offa me. Literally._

"He's, um, good... um, in--"

"He's...?" Aizen asked.

"He's good in bed." The words came out of her mouth in one big slur, but Aizen is smart and sorted them out in his head.

"He's... good in bed?" Aizen said then swallowed. He never thought He'd hear this come out of his number one students's mouth.

"Yeah. You know--"

"No, I know what you mean, but... you guys are in high school!"

"So? It's not like it's not safe. He uses a condom every time." Ichihana said bluntly.

"I could alert the authorities!" Aizen said.

"Um, what we're doing isn't against the law. It's not like he's raping me, and we're both the same age." Ichihana said.

Aizen growled. He hated it when people could prove him wrong. He thought about it. _Yeah, what they're doing isn't illegal, but it's still wrong! It figures, you know? The all "A" student falls for the bad boy. Heh, it always works that way._

"Anyway, Aizen-sensei, if you're going to be interested in anyone, go for Mastumoto-sensei." she said, tilting her head toward the peotry classroom door, two doors down.

"But doesn't she date Ichimaru?" Aizen asked.

"Not anymore. She broke up with him a week ago. She's been a wreck ever since." Ichihana said, holding her finger up pointedly.

"Oh. Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah, oh and," she took a little squeeze bottle of hair gel out of her pocket and sqeezed a little on her finger. She took a stray piece of Aizen's hair and smoothed it back on his head, "Your usual hair piece that hangs down? It had a friend."

"You carry around hair gel?" Aizen asked the high school how was putting the gel back into her pocket.

"Yeah. What do you think Grimmjow holds his hair back with?"

Yep. First chapter. Kinda weird, I know. Feel free to R&R!


	2. UlquiXHime

Oh yeah, totally third Bleach fanfic! I do NOT own Bleach, (but in a perfect world...) and I do own just one character in this story, so please, bear with the OCness.

What if the Bleach world wasn't split up into multiple dimensions, and most of the charcters attended or taught at a high school? I know, it's been done before, but, this is my own little rendition of it.

* * *

Once math class was over with, Ulquiorra, a former outcast, cooly strided down the hall towards his locker. He plucked the math book from his briefcase and replaced it with a poetry notebook. He closed his locker and turned around, heading to Matsumoto-sensei's classroom. Approximately twenty steps down the hall, Ulquiorra was stopped by his girlfriend pouncing on his back.

"Hello, Ulqui!" Orihime smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hello, Orihime." he said cooly. He placed a small peck on her lips. Ever since Ulquiorra, the infamous emo guy of the school, hooked up with Orihime Inoue, the most popular girl in the school, he was no longer the infamous emo guy, but "Ulquiorra, the guy that dates Inoue". He really didn't mind the title. The only thing that mattered was that he was making Orihime happy.

She returned the kiss and dissconnected herself from Ulquiorra, but then immediately intertwined her hand with his, "Heading to Poetry?"

"Yes. You?" Ulquiorra asked, even though he knew that she was going to Home Economics.

"Home Ec, silly. You knew that!" Orihime said with a smile. Ulquiorra loved that look on her beautiful features. The way that her lips curled up in the cutest smile made him warm, and in an interesting place.

"Yes, but I love your smile. And you always smile when you say that." Ulquiorra said with the slightest bit of emotion. His cold fingers were becoming warm against hers. His pale skin compared to her lightly tanned, it seemed that the saying really did fit with them. As they say, Opposites attract.

Orihime laughed. That was another thing he enjoyed. The sound of her light, bubbly laughter. It always made him smile, just a bit. A tint of rose touched his alabaster face. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to kiss her. Somewhere, it didn't matter. It just had to happen. He looked around a bit. The part of the hall they were in was empty, save Principal Yamamoto. _Damn. _He thought. He was getting very desperate. He wanted very bad to push her up against a wall and kiss her with all of his might. But, being a rule-abiding student, his conscience wouldn't let him. He rounded a corner, clear of Yamamoto's sight. Hell, knowing Yamamoto, he probably fell asleep.

"Orihime, I really need to--"

"I know." Orihime said, putting her back up against a locker. Ulquiorra put his right hand on the wall beside her head and leaned down, pushing his lips flush against hers. His tongue licked her lips, demanding entry. She complied and he slid his tongue inside, brushing up against the roof of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around neck while his arms snaked around her waist. Orihime's eyes widened when she heard the bell ring.

"Ulquiorra, we have to get to class." Orihime said against his dark lips. Ulquiorra made no effort to stop. She moved her hands from around his neck to against his chest. She tried to push him away, but the effort was in vain. Ulquiorra finally parted from her, rose on white features.

"Sorry. You're just... irresistible." Ulquiorra said, brushing some of her orange hair away from her face. Orihime smiled and headed toward her Home Ec. class, blowing a kiss to Ulquiorra as he headed to Poetry.

* * *

Sorry, but I reeeeeeaaaaaly like UlquiHime. R&R, please!! I will give you my mom's famous snickerdoodles!


	3. IchiXRuki

Oh yeah, totally third Bleach fanfic! I do NOT own Bleach, (but in a perfect world...) and I do own just one character in this story, so please, bear with the OCness.

What if the Bleach world wasn't split up into multiple dimensions, and most of the charcters attended or taught at a high school? I know, it's been done before, but, this is my own little rendition of it.

* * *

_Poetry is so... BORING!_ Rukia Kuchiki yelled in her head as she went to her locker. Not having a poetry notebook, or rather, not making an effort to have one. Rukia Kuchiki didn't have the best grades, but she made it through. Barely. Rukia took the chemistry textbook out of her locker and shoved it into her briefcase. She wasn't having the best day today. She got up late, her older brother-slash-chemistry teacher gave her a lecture on being punctual, she didn't get to eat breakfast, she hadn't seen her boyfriend once today-- today was turning out to be a really crappy day.

She sighed heavily and walked away from her locker, oblivious to everyone around her. She didn't make it an effort to seem happy, wearing a bigger than huge frown on her face. Then, an announcement came on over the intercom.

_"Attention, teachers, Ichigo Kurosaki has now checked into school, I repeat, Ichigo Kurosaki has now checked into school."_ Ms. Kotetsu said over the intercom.

Rukia's face brightened up. It was like there was a lightbulb behind Rukia's face, and it just decided to click on. She made a beeline to where the office was, but before she could realize it, someone had taken hold of her waist and pushed her up against a locker, "Wha-"

"Hi, Rukia." Ichigo said, inches away from her face. His auburn eyes burned into her dark blue. He ran one of his hands through her hair and snaked it around to her neck. He raised her head, pushing his lips up against hers.

Ever since Rukia had hooked up with Ichigo, he hadn't acted the way he previously did around her. He had gotten a lot more passionate, not having an attitude with her. That is, when he was in a good mood.

She pushed his lips away from hers, sighing, satisfied, "Hello, Ichigo." Rukia smiled, taking in his lightly tanned features. Rukia liked the way his face looked when he smiled. She liked the way his eyes got, just a little bit brighter when he smiled. She also liked the way that he was taller than her, tougher than her. So that whenever someone would make fun of, or hit on her, Ichigo was always there to protect her.

"Sorry, I'm late. We had an emergency patient at the clinic, and it took all of us to handle it." Ichigo said, letting go of her neck.

"Is the patient okay?" Rukia asked. Ever since Rukia started dating Ichigo, she got way more concerned about his family business.

"Yeah. We luckily got him in on time. Had we been any later, we don't think he would have made it." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head. Ichigo started walking toward his locker, while Rukia followed steadily. She grabbed his wrist and he pulled her along with him.

"Well, that's good. So, heard of the new couples around the school? I heard Ichihana's dating Grimmjow." Rukia said.

Ichigo stopped rummaging through his locker, falling silent and still, "She's dating... who?" he whispered darkly.

Rukia's eyes went wide. _Maybe I could have some fun with this..._ she thought. A devilish grin flashed across her face, leaving as quick as it came, "I hear she's dating Grimmjow Jaquerjaques. Not only that, but I heard they... you know." Rukia said, nudging him in the arm.

You could literally see the steam rising from Ichigo's ears, "SHE'S DATING GRIMMJOW?! AND THEY'VE DONE WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing Rukia by the shoulders, and shaking her vigorously. Ichigo was so mad, even Rukia couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Ichigo would act like this when he found out that his sister was dating his rival.

"Ichigo, calm down. She's seventeen, and she can do whatever she wants." Rukia said, removing his hands from her shoulders.

"SHE CAN'T DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS UNTIL SHE'S EIGHTEEN, YOU TWIT!" Ichigo yelled into her face. He was breathing heavily and his face was cherry red. Rukia took his hand and kissed it.

"Ichigo, what she's doing with Grimmjow is none of your business. She doesn't need to tell you anything about what's been going on between them." Rukia said sternly.

_Since when is Rukia the voice of reason?!_ Ichigo asked in his head. He shook his head and calmed himself, "Okay, that much I understand. But, when did this happen? This is the first that I've heard about them dating." Ichigo said, tilting his head slightly.

"They've been going out for almost two years now." Rukia said. _Is this really the first time he's heard of them? Ichigo is socially retarded._

"Then why'd you mention them when you said new couples?" Ichigo asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"I don't know. Just figured they were worth mentioning. One year and eleven months and still going strong." Rukia said, smiling.

"Wow. Hey, what were you saying about new couples, though?" Ichigo said, taking his chemistry textbook out of his locker finally and shoving it into his briefcase.

"Well, Inoue and Schiffer." Rukia said, taking his large hand in her small one.

"Orihime and the emo guy?" Ichigo asked dumbly.

"Duh. Um, I heard Aizen-sensei and Mastumoto-sensei might hook up." Rukia said.

"How's that gonna happen?" Ichigo asked, raising his right eyebrow.

"The word is, Aizen-sensei has been hitting on Ichihana for a while--"

"That bastard, I'll kill him!"

"Ichigo, calm down. Anyway, Ichihana told Aizen about her's and Grimmjow's interesting relationship, and he was kind of disappointed, and Ichihana noticed, so she suggested Mastumoto-sensei, because she just broke up with Ichimaru-sensei." Rukia informed the curious Ichigo.

"She dated Ichimaru?" Ichigo said, not adding the appropriate honorific.

"Yes, and she broke up with him. So, to give her comfort, Ichihana suggested that Aizen try her out." Rukia said, raising her finger pointedly.

"How do you know all of these things?" Ichigo asked.

"Because unlike you, I pay attention." Rukia said.

"What about paying attention to school work?" Ichigo asked humorously.

"I'm too busy paying attention to the social events." Rukia said, placing a small kiss on his cheek and walking beside him toward "Kuchiki-sensei's" chemistry classroom.

* * *

I'm pretty sure that this is my longest chapter so far. I'm sort of impressed with myself.

Rukia: If only the readers could be impressed with you.

Me: Shut-up, midget! (throws a frying pan)

Ichigo: Bankai!

Me: Oh, shit. Gotta go, people. R&R!!


	4. SadoXHali

Oh yeah, totally third Bleach fanfic! I do NOT own Bleach, (but in a perfect world...) and I do own just one character in this story, so please, bear with the OCness.

What if the Bleach world wasn't split up into multiple dimensions, and most of the charcters attended or taught at a high school? I know, it's been done before, but, this is my own little rendition of it.

_Chemistry BORING. _Halibel thought as she exited the classroom. Halibel was not impressed with the chem. lesson today. Usually, she was sort of interested in the lesson, but today, it was utterly tedious. She walked to her locker, decorated with blue and green flowers, and opened it. The inside didn't have anything on it, she felt that the outside was in more need of color. She took the chem. book out of her briefcase, and replaced it with a bag of gym clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror. The jacket she was wearing covered up the lower half of her face, and the upper half of her chest. If it weren't a school day, she'd be wearing the jacket by itself, but, ya know, school attire rules. Her blonde hair was extra messy today, an accomplishment in her book.

"Hello, Halibel." a deep voice said from behind her back. She closed her locker and turned around slowly, to see that it was one of her classmates, Yasutora "Chad" Sado.

"Hi, Chad." Halibel said, biting her lip nervously. She had always had a crush on him, but being friends with him, it was sort of akward to ask him out.

"Um, I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend." Chad said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Um, sorta short notice, don't ya think? It's Friday." Halibel, thinking the way she does, was thinking that he was just asking to hang out with her.

"Yeah, well, there's this new resteruant in town, called "Koi Pond", and I was wondering if you wanted to come try it out with me." Obviously, Chad doesn't think the same way as Halibel.

"Um, are you... asking me out on a date?" Hailbel couldn't believe was she was hearing.

"Um, well, sorta. Not really, because Ichihana, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia are coming, so it's not really a date." Chad said, looking down at his brown school shoes.

"But, everyone's going in pairs, right?" Halibel asked, walking toward the Gymnasium.

"Yeah, sorta." he said, following like a love-sick puppy.

"Well, if you want me to go, I'll go as your date." Halibel said, opening the Gym door and stepping in.

"See you later, then?" Chad asked, catching the door before it closed.

"Yeah." Halibel said, turning around and placing a small kiss on his cheek. Chad touched his cheek and smiled. _This is going to be the best weekend... ever. _Chad thought.

* * *

Me: Okay, poeple. I really want reviews. I won't update if I don't get any feedback. Then you guys won't know what happens between Halibel and Chad at the "Koi Pond"! Haha!

Halibel: Um, something's going to happen?

Me: Of course! What, you don't expect anything to happen after you kissed him?

Halibel: It was on the cheek!

Me: No difference!


	5. Getting Ready

Oh yeah, totally third Bleach fanfic! I do NOT own Bleach, (but in a perfect world...) and I do own just one character in this story, so please, bear with the OCness.

What if the Bleach world wasn't split up into multiple dimensions, and most of the charcters attended or taught at a high school? I know, it's been done before, but, this is my own little rendition of it.

* * *

**Saturday, 5 o'clock p.m.**

Ichihana had picked out her dress and had fixed her hair to the way Grimmjow liked it: perfectly brushed and then shaken, to look like she just got out of bed, with enough of "I-just-got-done-having-sex-with-Grimmjow-Jaquerjaques,-what-of-it?". Her dress was low cut-for Grimmjow's viewing pleasure- and cut down to her knees. It was dark green, accessorized with a diamond necklace, and black stilletos. She was checking herself out in the mirror when her cell phone ring, Chu-Bura by Kelun blaring from the tiny speaker.

"Yello?" she asked the phone.

"Hey, babe. You almost ready?" Grimmjow purred over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go get Ichi-nii." Ichihana said, picking up her purse.

"Ugh, I still don't understand why he has to come." Grimmjow complained. She could hear that he was saying it through clenched teeth.

"Because, I invited Rukia, and Rukia said she wouldn't go without Ichigo, so I don't have a choice." Ichihana informed, shoulders slumping.

"I don't know why you had to invite that midget, either." Grimmjow growled.

"Because she's my friend. I invited Inoue, too." Ichihana said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I heard. Ulqui-nii's goin' crazy." Grimmjow grumbled. She imagined Grimmjow rolling his eye-- wait, Ulqui-nii_? Ulqui-nii? I didn't know Ulquiorra was his brother_! she yelled in her head.

"Your... related to Ulquiorra?" Ichihana choked out.

"Yeah. Well, not really. I got adopted into his family. Crisis happened, well, it's been this way for a while." Grimmjow said, reffering to the thing that happened to their parents. Ichihana really didn't know what happened, because Grimmjow didn't let her know. The thing she was afraid of... was that he didn't know himself.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know that! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I thought I did."

"Well, you didn't, and if we don't stop arguing, we're going to be late. See you later, Grimmy." Ichihana said.

"See you later, babe. I love you, Hana."

"I love you, too." She said, and with that, she hung up. She left her room and knocked on Ichigo's, "Ichi-nii! You ready?"

"Almost." Ichigo lied. He was previously talking to Rukia on the phone, rather suggestively.

"You're lying," Ichihana deadpanned, "now get ready."

"Fine, just give me a minute." Ichigo said. Ichihana could hear him bustling around his room, looking for something appropriate to wear. The only pair of pants he had that didn't have holes in them were his school uniform pants.

"59, 58, 57, 56..." Ichihana counted.

"Shut up. I need a pair of pants." He yelled through the door.

"Perfect, just perfect. I generously invite you to have dinner with us, and guess what? You decide to BE LATE!!" Ichihana yelled.

"Just get me a pair of pants!" Ichigo yelled to his fraternal twin.

"Fine!" Ichihana said, hurrying down the stairs, almost falling over her stilletos, and grabbing a pair of black dress pants from the clothes line outside. She ran into the house and pounded on Ichigo's door, almost making the "15" sign fall off.

"Pants?" Ichigo yelled.

"Pants!" Ichihana said, pushing the door open. The sight before her made her laugh. It was Ichigo, with a dress shirt on, a tux jacket, and a orange pair of boxers, "Not quite ready, huh?" Ichihana asked humorously.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, his face bright red. He snatched the pants out of her hand and shoved her out of his room. She was still laughing as her body left the room.

"Ichi-onee? Are you okay?" Karin asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ha, yeah, Karin. I'm fine, come here, I have to tell you something hilarious." Ichihana said, choking back laughter. Karin climbed up the stairs and Ichihana grabbed the jersey Karin was wearing and tugged Karin toward herself. She whispered into Karin's ear the image she just witnessed. Karin just sort of stood there a minute and thought, imagining the image her older sister told her about.

"Karin?" Ichihana asked, "Isn't it funny?" Ichihana raised her eyebrow, and waved her hand in front of Karin's face. A faint smile came upon Karin's face, and as the seconds went by, the smile got bigger, and in a matter of seconds, she was on the ground, laughing her ass off, "See?! I told you it was funny!"

"Yeah!!" Karin yelled, clutching her stomach. All of a sudden, Ichihana felt something vibrate inside of her purse. It was her cell phone, this time 19sai by Shikao Suga blaring.

"Hello?"

"Hello?! Your supposed to be here!" Rukia yelled over the phone.

"Sorry, Ichigo's just having a little trouble with his wardrobe." Ichihana said, laughing a little as she did.

"Well, you guys better show up, or we're leaving." Rukia threatened.

"We? Who's we?"

"Orihime, Grimmjow, Ulqui--"

"Shit! Sorry, we'll be there in a second." and with that, she hung up. She rapped on Ichigo's door as hard as she could, "Come on, slow! We gotta go!" Ichihana thought, oblivious to the rhyme she just made.

"Okay!" Ichigo said, opening the door. Ichihana only had one thought on her mind. _Ichigo cleans up good. _Ichigo was wearing a full tuxedo, rose and everything, and wearing a nice pair of dress shoes. The only part of him that was regular was his messy orange hair.

"Umm, you ready?" Ichihana asked humorously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. This time, at least." Ichigo said, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Well, let's go then." Ichihana said, jingling the keys to her dad's car.

"How'd you get those?" Ichigo asked his sister.

"Um, I told Dad I was going out on a date. You know how he always says stuff like, 'Ichigo, you need to get yourself a girl! Maybe two!' and 'Ichihana, you're too pretty to not have a boyfriend! You should at least have two!'? Yeah, well I told him I had a date, and he graciously gave me the keys." Ichihana said, dangling them in front of his face. But just as he reached for them, she quickly pulled them away, "Uh-uh. I'm driving." Ichihana said.

* * *

Me:Okay, I lied. But I just couldn't resist. But I didn't give too much away. As far as you guys know, Halibel and Chad haven't even arrived yet. Ha!

Ichihana: Well, we haven't either. Thanks to SOMEBODY I know. (cough Ichigo cough)

Ichigo: Well, I would have been ready if you had told me.

Ichihana: Told you? Rukia was supposed to tell you!

Ichigo: Really? Becuase she told me that you were supposed to tell me.

Me: Whatever. The fact still remains that you were late. R&R, people! PLEASE!! (I'm begging)


	6. Koi Pond

Okay people, finally. I got three reviews, and I am SUPAH happy. (big smile) I am updating just because I'm bored and have nothing to do. This is basically the part where Halibel and Chad find out that they really like each other.

* * *

**Saturday, 6:04 p.m.**

Halibel kept her hair the way it always was, and but a brown dress on, low chest cut and went down to her ankles. She put her classic white jacket on and white heels. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Is this outfit too slutty? I don't want to wear something slutty for Chad. Oh well. Surely, he'll tell me if it's too whore-ish._ she thought to herself. She sighed in satisfaction and picked up her purse. A loud tone rang, Ichirin no Hana by High and Mighty Color.

"Hello?" Halibel asked the phone.

"Hi, Halibel." Halibel recognized it as Chad's voice. She smiled and blushed a bit.

"Hi, Chad. Are you at Koi Pond yet?" Halibel asked. She twirled a piece of blonde hair around her finger.

"No. I'm on my way. You?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna grab my dad's car, and I'm outta here." Halibel said, closing her bedroom door and headed toward her living room.

"Okay. See you there." Chad said.

"'Kay. See you then." and she snapped her phone shut, "Dad, I'm borrowing the car. I'll be back later." Halibel said to her brunette father.

"Okay, sweetie. Remember, I'm gonna be out later with Rangiku, tonight. So don't expect me home when you get back." Aizen said, shining his glasses with a small piece of cloth.

"Okay, Dad. Love you, bye." Halibel said, opening the front door.

"Love you, bye." Aizen said.

**Saturday, 6:30 p.m.**

Chad stepped out of his car, wearing a brown tuxedo, slightly darker than the color of his skin. He ran his hands down his jacket, smoothing out the silky material.

"Hey, Chad!" Ichihana yelled, waving from the front of the resteraunt. She was standing next to Grimmjow and was holding his hand.

"Yo, Chad!" Ichigo yelled, waving his arms, too. He was standing with Rukia, who was skillfully dodging his swinging arms. Chad finally acknoledged them and waved one of his arms twice and put it down. The reason he hadn't noticed them earlier was that he was gawking at Halibel. She looked absolutely breathtaking tonight. She was wearing the most beautiful dress, fully viewable, considering she had taken off her jacket due to the heat. It was almost so unberable, that Chad almost regretted wearing a suit.

He shook the thought away and walked toward the group of friends, "Hello, everybody." he said. Scattered "Hi, hey, yo, and hello, chad"s were heard. He politely smiled and walked toward Halibel, "Hi." he shortly said.

"Hey." she said, smiling. She took his hand. At first, the feeling of another hand touching his was akward, but eventually, his hand warmed up to it. They walked into the resteruant and walked up to the hostess. She had purplish hair and her name-tag said "Nanao". Rukia obviously knew her, because she immediately jumped ahead of the group.

"Hey, Nanao-chan!" Rukia squealed excitedly.

"Hello, Rukia. How many?" Nanao said professionally.

"Eight," Ichihana said, "Obviously, our little Rukia-chan is too excited to answer."

Nanao laughed, "Okay, this way to your table for eight." she said, taking a lead of the group. She lead them to a long table, decorated with a vase of twelve roses and a red table cloth.

"Well, someone like's their dinner fancy." Grimmjow said, squeezing Ichihana's hand.

* * *

Me: This chapter, I admit, doesn't tell much, besides the fact that Chad likes holding Halibel's hand.

Chad: Hey, Meghan, isn't there someone you know named Chad?

Me: Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. You, and the fact that my dad's name is Chad. Pretty cool, huh?

Chad: I guess.

Me: Well, that's it for chapter six. R&R, I beg of you! and thank you, ClumsyFox, for the double-supportiveness!


	7. Second Time

Okay. I'm updating because, again, I'm bored. But I really like the reviews. Keep 'em comin', buddies! Well, this chapter is supposed to be very funny. Just dinner table drabble.

* * *

The group walked over to the table and sorted themselves out. Ichihana was across from Grimmjow, who was next to Ichigo, who was sitting across from Rukia, who was sitting next to Orihime, who was sitting across from Ulquiorra, who was sitting next to Chad, who was sitting across from Halibel. Ichigo wasn't very happy with the seating arrangments.

"Hey, Chad, you and Halibel wanna switch seats with Rukia and me?" Ichigo asked from across the table.

"Ichigo! Don't talk across the table, it's rude!" Rukia scolded.

"What's the problem, Ichigo? Don't like sitting next to you're brother-in-law?" Grimmjow teased, who leaned over and kissed Ichihana from across the table.

"Hardly. I just don't like you. Period. And since when are you guys married?" Ichigo asked scornfully.

"I ain't too fond of you either, buddy. And we aren't. But it's a matter of weeks." Grimmjow said, kissing Ichihana's left hand.

"Grimmy! You weren't supposed to tell anybody!" Ichihana said. Little did Ichigo know, they weren't really getting married, or engaged for that matter. Grimmjow and Ichihana had talked about it in a note, Friday in Math. They agreed to play a trick on Ichigo, saying they were getting married.

"Ichihana! You're getting married to this bastard?!" Ichigo said, pointing at Grimmjow furiously.

"Ichigo! That's not very nice. If he's gonna be your brother-in-law, you'll have to be nicer to him." Ichihana said, smacking his hand away.

"Hey, techinically, I don't have to like him. But, really?! Ichihana, don't do this!" Ichigo begged. Ichihana looked at him with the slightest bit of pity. She thought that the joke should stop now.

"Hey, Grimmjow, can I talk to you privately?" Ichihana asked the blue-haired man, "It's important." Grimmjow sort of looked at her like she was crazy for a second. She pointed to her left ring finger.

"Ohh." Was all grimmjow said and he grabbed her hand and took her to where the restrooms were, "What?"

"I think the joke has gone on long enough. Knowing Ichigo, he's probably slowly dying on the inside." Ichihana tilted her head over to the table, where Ichigo was pouting, crossed arms and bottom lip poking out for a mile, "But, I must admit, he's a lot funnier in this state of mind." she said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, definately. But, yeah, I think we layed it on too thick. I kinda feel bad for the guy." Grimmjow said, looking over at the table. Ichihana looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping, sort of hard to do, due to the stilletos. This was the look she gave him when she knew he was lying, "What?"

"You're lying." Ichihana deadpanned. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. I feel bad for the guy. A little."

"Bullshit." Ichihana said flatly.

"Okay, I lied. I love seeing him like this. I get a kick outta this. Do we really have to stop the joke?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes. Considering we're twins, when he's in pain, I'm in pain. And I have a very large headache right now, due to, either, you, or the joke." Ichihana said, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, my Hana, but it was just funny. But, fine, we can stop the joke." Grimmjow said, taking her hand from her head and placing it in his. They walked back over to the table and sat down in their respective seats.

"Ichi-nii, there's something I have to tell you." Ichihana told her brother.

"What, that I'm invited to your wedding?" Ichigo retorted.

"No, it's that--"

"I don't care, because I don't wan--"

"It was a joke, Ichigo!" Ichihana said, putting her hand over Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Ii wah a jok?" he asked through her hand.

"What?" Ichihana asked, taking her hand away from his mouth.

"I asked 'It was a joke?'." Ichigo replied.

"Yes. We played a trick on you." Ichihana said, nodding her head.

"So you guys aren't really getting married?"

"Not right now, no."

"... Ha! I knew it! I-- Wait, what?"

"Yeah, we will eventually, but not anytime this year." Ichihana said.

**On the other side of table...**

"So, Chad, what made you ask me on a date?" Halibel asked Chad.

"Um, I didn't think anyone else would go with me. And I... I've like you for a while, now." Chad replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, well, um... I've liked you for a while, now, too. But, I thought that it would be sort of akward to ask you out on a date." Halibel replied, biting her lip so hard, she almost drew blood.

"I always thought that you guys would end up together." Orihime said, butting into the conversation.

"It would have happened one way or another." Ulquiorra chimed in.

"I'm happy for you guys!" Ichihana called from across the table.

"Well, it's nice that you guys knew that this would happen." Halibel said sarcastically.

"Always glad to help." Ulquiorra said. You could hear the sarcasm in his voice if you listened hard enough, but he hid it well.

"What about you guys? I never expected you guys to hook up." Halibel asked Orihime and Ulquiorra. It was true, Halibel always expected Orihime to hook up with either Uryu Ishida or Ichigo. She never expected a bright, eccentric girl like Inoue to date a dull, dark guy like Schiffer. But she really couldn't blame her, Ulquiorra was an attractive man. She wondered if he was a virgin. Probably, but it wouldn't surprise her if he wasn't.

"Well, when the class went on the field trip to Hueco Mundo, we were roomed together. We got bored one night and we--" Orihime tried to explain, but was interrupted by Halibel.

"You guys have done it?!" Halibel yelled.

"No. We got bored and we kissed, because it was the first time for both of us." Ulquiorra explained, taking Orihime's hand on top of the table.

"Ohh." Halibel said, "Wait, so you guys kissed, because you wanted to get rid of the akward first kiss thing?"

"Yeah, sort of," Orihime said, blushing, "and we were just randomly spouting truthful facts to each other, and I said that I thought he was cute, and he replied, saying the same thing, but it was about me."

"Yes, and I don't regret it." Ulquiorra leaned over the table, kissing Orihime on the cheek.

"Okay, then." Chad chimed in.

"What about you guys? Haven't you kissed yet? It's not like you just met each other." Orihime asked brightly.

"Um... Well, there was the one time in my room." Chad said, blushing.

"You guys have kissed?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Well, for like, two seconds." Halibel said, "But we immediately broke off. It was kind of akward."

"Try it again." Ulquiorra commanded.

"What?" Chad said.

"Try it again. If you guys tried it again, you could surely hit it off." Ulquiorra said. Halibel never thought that these words would be coming out of his mouth. It was so out of character, she couldn't believe it.

"Um, okay." Halibel said, leaning over the table. Chad leaned over the table too, and their lips touched. Orihime smiled. Ulquiorra's mouth curled up in the slightest of smirks. Ichihana and Rukia gasped from across the table and Grimmjow and Ichigo's eyes went wide. Grimmjow and Ichigo finally realized what was going on and said in unison, " Get you some, Chad!!" Immediately after, the two's girlfriends smacked them over the head, "Shut up." They said in unison.

Halibel was thinking_, Should I start moving my mouth? Or should I wait for him? I guess he's just too shy to_. She started moving her lips up and down. A second later, his mouth started moving, and they moved like that for about ten seconds. Then they broke off for air. She opened her eyes and he opened his. They both breathed heavily.

"So?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Um, that was... nice." Halibel said heavily.

"Yeah." Chad agreed.

"I thought so." Ulquiorra said, smiling slightly in triumph.

"Would you do it again?" Orihime asked.

"Any day." Halibel confessed.

"Agreed." Chad said.

"Yay! Chad and Halibel kissed!" Ichihana and Rukia yelled in unison.

"Um, can I start you off with some drinks?" The waitress, Nemu, according to her name tag, asked.

* * *

Me: Akward. Nemu did not come in at the best time. Oh well. It was better that coming in when they were kissing.

Halibel: (laughs nervously) Meghan, um, It's not that I didn't like that you made me do that but, I HATE YOU!!

Me: Why?

Halibel: That was so weird! I wasn't ready for that at all!

Me: It's not like you didn't enjoy it. Come on, you knew you liked it.

Chad: That was very akward, but also enjoyable.

Me: Okay, well, Chad liked it, and no matter how much she complains, Halibel liked it, so, everybody's happy! R&R would be appreciated! I love you all!


	8. Sexual Activity

Okay. I'm updating because, again, I'm bored. But I really like the reviews. Keep 'em comin', buddies! Okay, chapter eight, and this is when they actually get to ordering their food.

* * *

"Yes, you can, Nemu." Ulquiorra said, since everyone else was frozen in silence. Everyone shook off the silence and ordered their drinks. Ichihana ordered Diet Water, Grimmjow ordered a tall, cold glass of milk, Ichigo ordered Pepsi: Ice Cucumber, Rukia ordered regular Pepsi, Orihime ordered Peach Coolpis, Ulquiorra ordered Regular Water, Chad also ordered regular Pepsi, and Halibel ordered Vegete.

"What is the point of Diet Water?" Grimmjow asked Ichihana.

"I don't know. It just sounded interesting," Ichihana said, sipping the water, and averting her attention to Grimmjow, who was taking large gulps from his milk, "What about you? If it was any other day, you would have ordered beer. Why milk?"

"Because, I closely relate myself to the feline species." Grimmjow explained, taking the cup away from his mouth, revealing a milk mustache.

"Why, and you have something right here..." Ichihana said, leaning across the table and licking the milk mustache off. She didn't like milk, but she'd drink it anyday for him. A malicious smile spread across Grimmjow's face.

"If you wanted to do that, we probably shouldn't have eaten out." He said, grabbing her thigh from under the table. Ichihana smiled seductively. Ichigo noticed the sexual activity going on next to him, and cringed_. Why does she have to date him? _

**Because she knows it gets on yer nerves, King. And there's a strong chance that she actually likes 'em. **a maniacal voice said in the back of his head.

_What the hell? How the hell are you? _Ichigo asked the voice. _What am I thinking. It's my head. It'll just tell me what I wanna hear_.

**That's the exact opposite of what I'm gonna say. I'm Hichigo. I live inside of yer side-ways sky-scraper of a mind**. the voice said, laughing a little.

_Why the hell do you call me King? And what do you mean sideways sky-scraper_? Ichigo asked the voice.

**That's literally what yer mind looks like. Anyway, you have a cute little girlfriend, King. I'd hit that**. the voice said. An image devoloped in Ichigo's mind. It was him, except for everything but his eyes where white, and his eyes where black with golden pupils.

_Shut-up, you pervert. We started going out a year ago! I'd never try something like that with her_! Ichigo yelled in his head.

**Come on, King, yer better than that. Yer just lyin' t' yerself right now**. Hichigo laughed.

_Still, I don't think I'd try that with her just yet_. Ichigo said, mentally slapping himself.

**Ha, just yet. Yer funny, King. Anyway, gotta go. I'm busy, and I don't have time t' deal with your teenage hormones. ** Hichigo groaned as he mentally walked away.

_A great help he is. _Ichigo mumbled in his head.

"Rib-eye, Medium." Ichihana said, which snapped his mental concentration.

"For you, Mister?" Nemu asked Grimmjow.

"Please, call me Grimmjow, and I want the same was her, but Rare." Grimmjow growled seductively, making Nemu blush a bit. A tick appeared on Ichihana's forehead, and she hit Grimmjow over the head with her purse.

"Remember who you came with, buddy." Ichihana growled.

"Yes, my Hana." Grimmjow said, rubbing his head. The rest of the group ordered, and Rukia finally realized how detached Ichigo seemed. He had barely looked at her this whole date. What was wrong with him?

"Ichigo, is there something wrong?" Rukia asked her boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I just, I'm a little troubled." Ichigo admitted, looking away from his girlfriend.

"Tell me about it." Rukia said, grabbing his hand that was resting on the table.

"Well, I really don't like the fact that Grimmjow and Ichihana are dating." Ichigo confessed.

"I know that much. Is that it?" Rukia asked, even though she knew that wasn't it.

"No. I... I really like you, and I'm debating in my head whether of not to do anything with you." Ichigo said, his face turning a bright pink.

"Do... anything?" Rukia stuttered. _Could he possibly mean...?_

"You know, um... something... sexual." Ichigo managed to choke out. A silence came over the pair. They were both nervously twiddling their thumbs and biting their bottom lips. _I shouldn't have said anything. _Ichigo thought. Little did Ichigo know, Rukia was thinking the exact same thing.

"Ichigo, I... I... I really don't know how to reply." Rukia said. Rukia then noticed that the rest of the group was staring in the, suspence building in their eyes, "DO YOU GUYS MIND?!" Rukia yelled.

The group turned their attention back to their food, save Ichihana. Ichihana did turn back to her food, but her eyes were averted to her left, in Ichigo and Rukia's direction. Ichigo was still sitting nervously, and Rukia was picking at her food.

"Um, Rukia, I really shouldn't have said that." Ichigo said to break the silence. Everyone was turned to their food, but their nosy little ears tuned in.

"It's okay. I... um, appreciated it. It really makes me feel loved when you would consider... um, having sex with me." Rukia said, smiling a bit.

"Um, yeah... Well, I really want to, but in a way, I don't think you or I'm ready." Ichigo stammered, "After all, we are just seventeen."

"Yeah, but, if it were you, I think, I'd be ready any... time." Rukia confessed. She blushed a bit, and so did Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Ichihana was surprised that Rukia and her brother were having this type of conversation. They've only went out for a year! Maybe, Ichigo got jealous that Ichihana was getting all this action, and he wasn't, so he decided that he wanted some. But, she was seriously doubting that theory. She was yelling inside of her head, trying to figure out was possesed him to say that...

"Um, call me tonight. I think we could arrange something." Ichigo said. Ichihana gasped out loud_. Did he really just say that?! This sounds like a conversation that should be going on between Grimmjow and I!! What the hell?! _She screamed in her head.

Rukia smiled shyly and blushed, "Okay." she happily chirped. They both started eating their food, not another word between the two, except occasional glances and smiles. Ichihana smiled. She knew that this relationship was going to work out. That's why she hooked them up.

* * *

Me: Ooooh! We all now know that Ichihana created IchiXRuki, so, will Ichigo get his action? Or will Rukia just not be ready? Yeah, and I'm going to Texas for... two weeks, so don't expect updates until July. In fact, I'm leaving tomorrow. Anyway, nice chapter.

Ichigo: Yeah, and that bastard Hichigo was introduced.

Hichigo: (materializes and smacks Ichigo on the head) Wasn't very nice, King.

Me: Wow, a couple of sexy devils in my possesion? See you guys later! R&R, please!


	9. Couples and Laughs

Okay, This is chapter nine, and guess what? I updating in TEXAS!! I've done a lot of stuff already, and I found out that my dad brought the laptop, so I'm updating on a laptop that has barely any signal. Hope you guys like this chapter!!

* * *

Ichihana kept smiling to herself, looking at the "bankai" couple. (A/N: I'll tell you about that later.) All the while, Grimmjow was looking at Ichihana, trying to figure out why she was smiling like a crazy person.

"Ichihana, are you okay?" Grimmjow asked, his eyebrow raising a bit.

"What? Oh, oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just, enjoy watching my handiwork." Ichihana commented.

"Handiwork? Whaddya mean by that?" Grimmjow asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"Oh? You didn't know that I hooked Ichigo and Rukia up?" Ichihana said, leaning back in her chair a little. She picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of steak, but didn't bring it up to her mouth.

"That's... cool, I guess, if yer interested in that kind of thing." Grimmjow said.

"Still, I did a pretty good job, didn't I?" she said, bringing her glass of water up to her lips and taking a long, satisfying sip.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, do you remember when we hooked up?" Grimmjow purred seductively.

"Yes! I didn't even like you then! But the thing was, I made a goal to date all of the guys in the High School." Ichihana squealed.

"Uh-huh. I convinced you." Grimmjow grinned, cocky.

"Shut-up. I set us up." Ichihana said. It was true. They agreed that they would date if Orihime started dating Ulquiorra, because to Grimmjow, it seemed like a very unlikely couple. Little did Grimmjow know, Ichihana set them up, too. She rigged the rooming so they would be roomed together. Or, it may have something to do with the fact that Aizen was doing the rooming...

"Sure you did."

"I did! I set us up, because I hooked Inoue and Schiffer up!"

"Ah—What?"

"I hooked them up, because I wanted to date you."

"But, when I asked you out, you acted like you didn't like me."

Ichihana leaned over the table and whispered in his ear seductively, "Uh, duh? Playing hard to get?" Grimmjow growled pleasurably. Ichihana sexily giggled.

"Hey, do you guys mind? Some people in the resteraunt are trying to eat." A familiar, deep voice yelled from a different table. Ichihana sat back in her seat correctly and looked behind her, where the voice came from. She blinked a few times. Then she rubbed her eyes. _Nurse/Counsler Unohana and Football and Track Coach Zaraki?! What? When did this happen?!_ Ichihana yelled in her head. She wanted to say something, but all that came out was uncontrollable stuttering. To her, this couple seemed more impossible than UlquiXHime.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Z-z-Zaraki and Unohana…" Ichihana stuttered, raising her finger slowly toward the couple.

"Wha--?" Grimmjow said, untill he looked past her finger. He blinked a few times. Then, he rubbed his eyes. He thought the exact same thing as Ichihana.

"Ichihana, could you explain?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nuh-uh. This wasn't my doing…" Ichihana said.

"Kurosaki? Jaquerjaques?" Coach Zaraki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Zaraki-sensei?" Ichihana muttered nervously. Unohana's head perked up from her salad and she noticed Ichihana and Grimmjow.

"Hello, students! Ichihana-san, I didn't know you dated Grimmjow-san." Unohana said politely.

"Yeah, well we've been together for almost two years." Ichihana said, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Oh, well, you must not interact much in Health class." The nurse said, smiling.

"Heh, you're right, actually. We don't interact much in Health." Ichihana said, though, she didn't know why they didn't interact much in that class. It could be due to the fact that they liked sexual discussion, without the discussion part, and they thought of it as akward. Sexual Intercourse was so much easier than sexual conversation… Well, they thought so, anyway.

"Well, it was nice to meet you here. I hope we can do this again." Unohana said. Ichihana was only slightly irked by this experience. The only reason why it wasn't more akward is the fact that they both are in Health class, Ichihana was on the Track Team, and, of course, Grimmjow attended all of her Track Compititions.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yahdah yahdah." Zaraki said impolitely.

"Kenpachi-kun, don't be so impolite." Unohana scolded softly. So softly, it was barely considered a scolding.

"Whatever. Are you done?" Zaraki asked, refering to her conversation, not her salad.

"Yes, Ken-chan." Unohana said, turning around correctly in her seat.

Zaraki looked over to Ichihana sternly, "Practice Monday." Zaraki deadpanned.

"Aye-aye, Capeetan." Ichihana said, and saluted humorously. Zaraki scowled and turned back around. Ichihana smiled and giggled a bit.

At the other end of the table…

Ulquiorra looked across from him, where Orihime was sitting, frowning off into space, "Orihime, are you okay? You seem… detached." He asked with the usual frown.

"Oh, Ulquiorra… Um, yes, I'm okay. I 'm just thinking." Orihime admitted, leaning across the table to place a small kiss on Ulquiorra's lips, licking them as she backed away. When she sat back down, Ulquiorra's eyes were wide, and his usual white features had a touch of rose to them, "Ulquorra, are you okay?"

"Um, yes, Orihime, I am, but that kiss was a little... shocking." Ulquiorra muttered uneasily, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, well, I had never tried that, and I just wanted to see if you liked it… but, I can see that you don't…" Orihime trailed off sadly.

"No!" It was the closest thing Orihime had ever heard Ulquorra say that was even close to an exclamation, "I liked it, it was just… sudden."

"It was probably akward that I did it in a public place, too." Orihime sympathized.

"Exactly." Ulquiorra said.

"Okay then. From now on, I will not try things in public places." Orihime promised.

"Okay. So, is your meal okay?" Ulquiorra asked, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Yes, it is. But it would taste better with something a little extra." Orihime said. Ulquiorra, as attached to Orihime as he was, didn't quite understand Orihime's eating habits. Ulquiorra looked down to Orihime's plate. It was a salad, from what he could determine, but it had almost everything in the kitchen on top of it.

"Well, I don't think you could pile anything more on top of that." Ulquiorra said with a slight hint of humor.

Orihime laughed a bit, "You're right, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra made a weird sound that Orihime had never heard before. It sounded like a laugh, but the happiest thing Orihime ever got out of Ulquiorra was... something suggestive... and a subtle smirk, "Ulquiorra, did you just laugh?" Orihime asked to calmed boyfriend.

"Yes, I guess I did, Orihime." Ulquiorra calmed deducted.

"I've never heard you laugh before, though." Orihime said.

"I guess, that you admitting that I was right about your... unique eating habits was a little funny." Ulquiorra said, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, I guess that is a little funny." Orihime laughing a bit.

Me: Retsu and Kenpachi? Ulquiorra laughed? What wacky things will happen next? Will Ichigo and Rukia have sex, causing me to write my first lemon? Will Ichihana and Grimmjow make love when they get home, causing me to write my second lemon? Why am I asking so many questions?

Everyone: SHUT UP, MEGHAN!!

Me: You all have a point. Oh, and the Bankai thing, bankai means "full bloom", so, Ichigo and Rukia are in full bloom. Oh, and I'm udating for everyfive reviews I get, so, keep 'em comin'!!


	10. Propostion

Mkay people... I am currently on writer's block with Soul Society High. So, I need to know... Should I discontinue it? Please review this chapter to tell me your opinion. Well, here's an upside. If and when it does get discontinued, I will provide you guys with another fanfic. Also, I'm sorta pissed off that when I wrote the next chapter for Soul Society High, the laptop died, and it didn't save ANY of the data. Well, just let me know, because I want to know your opinions.


	11. Satisfaction

Chapter 10! Finally! Double digits!! Anyway, I am NOT going to write a lemon for this fanfic. Yet. (lol) Yes, I know, you hate me now. BUT, I am writing a bunch of drama for this chapter. So, without further ado, let's get on with it!!

* * *

"Hey, Hinamori-chan!! Can I talk to you?" Ichihana said, calling her friend over from another store in the mall.

"Uh, sure, but make it quick, 'cause I'm here with Shiro." Hinamori said, walking away from her short, white-haired boyfriend.

"I heard that!" he yelled from inside the store. Both of the girls laughed.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Hinamori asked, joining Ichihana in a familiar Gothic/Lolita-style clothing store, "Is it something about Grimmjow?" she added, curious.

Ichihana picked a black dress with blue lace from the rack, looking it up and down, "Yeah. See, we were... um, pleasuring each other last night, and... well, it didn't feel the same." Ichihana confided, putting the dress back on the rack.

Hinamori looked concerned, "How do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't... come. It just... wasn't satisfying enough, you know?" Ichihana said, looking toward her friend.

Hinamori backed up a little, and pulled herself from Ichihana's gaze, "Um, no, not really, considering the only thing Toushiro and I have done is kissed." she replied, which surprised the woman in front of her.

"Really?! Wow, I thought you've already had you some of that cute ass." Ichihana said, nudging Hinamori's side.

Hinamori quickly shook her head, "No! I'd never do that!! Not yet, at least!!" she said, blushing madly.

"So you admit that you want some of that cute ass?" Ichihana said slyly, smiling.

"Yes! Wait, no! Wait, STOP CONFUSING ME!" Hinamori said, which made Ichihana laugh.

"I'm just kidding, Hina-chan. But seriously, what should I do? I've been with him for almost two years!! I can't just break up with him!" Ichihana said, grabbing Hinamori's shoulders and shaking the small girl.

"Just stay with him. I mean, sex isn't everything in a relationship." Hinamori told the brown-haired girl in front of her.

Ichihana raised her eyebrow, and silence overtook the two, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, Ichi-chan. I'm not." Hinamori said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I'll just see what happens. I don't want to break up with him, but... I'll just see what happens, 'kay?" Ichihana said, looking down at her shoes.

"Okay. You do that, Ichihana. Well, see ya later. Shiro's calling." Hinamori smiled, walking out of the store.

"Kay! Bye!" Ichihana waved, then looked down at her shoes again, "What'll I do?" she asked herself.

* * *

"Okay, I'll call you later."

_"Okay. I love you, Ichigo."_

"Love you too, hun. Bye."

_"Bye."_The voice said before Ichigo hung up.

"Who was that?" A voice said from behind him.

"Agh! Ichihana, you scared the crap outta me." Ichigo said as the cell phone flung out of his hand, "It was Rukia."

"Really? Let me check..." She teased, picking the cell phone up. She went to 'recent calls' and looked at 'calls made', because as she recalled, he called whoever he was talking to, and saw the word 'Babe' as the name in the phone, "Babe? Ooh, sounds like Rukia!!" she said, but checked the number just in case... '555-0197'... wait, last time she checked, that was..., "Ichigo, who were you just talking to?" she asked darkly.

"It was Rukia, I told you-" Ichigo said, but he was interrupted by Ichihana's yelling.

_"Liar! Who was it_?!" she yelled, but it almost sounded like she was crying.

"Do you really want the truth?" Ichigo asked, serious.

"Of course, you idiot! Who was it?!" Ichihana screamed, tears dripping down her face.

"It was...," Ichigo began.

"_Just tell me!!" _Ichihana yelled, her voice breaking.

"...Grimmjow." he answered, but the reply he got was a slap to the face.

"_You bastard! You cheated on your girlfriend with your twin sister's boyfriend! Not only are you a cheater, but you're a gay one!" _Ichihana yelled, crying her eyes out. She ran to her room, and immediately found her cell phone. She deleted both her brother's and Grimmjow's phone numbers, then found all pictures of them, and they were also deleted. She went to the cork board in her room and tore down the pictures of her and Grimmjow, and the ones of Ichigo, "I-I can't believe... he's cheating on me..." Ichihana sniffled, breaking down on her knees and sobbing. Just then, her cell phone rang.

It was Grimmjow.

* * *

"Then, she told me that she wasn't satisfied with him anymore, or something like that." Hinamori confessed to the orange haired girl in front of her.

"Really?" Orihime gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"Then-" Hinamori started, but her cell phone rang, "Oh, it's her." She flipped the phone open, "Hello?" she answered. Orihime heard all kinds of sound coming from the other end, but the one that stuck out the most was sobbing, "Wait, what? ... Ichihana, speak clearly... he-... really? ... Oh, Ichihana, I'm so sorry... when did you find out?... Just now?" Hinamori said, frowning. She put her hand over the receiver, "She just found out that Grimmjow's cheating on her." she informed Orihime, and Orihime gasped again, "Who with?... Ii- really? Wow, I didn't think he was in to... oh, Ichihana, I'm so-... oh, that's okay, I wasn't doing anything important...," Hinamori covered the receiver again, "He cheated on her with _Ichigo!" _Hinamori said, and Orihime gasped... again, "What?... oh, girl, you should... Just to let you know, we're here for you, me and Orihime... Okay, just so you know... Okay. Okay-... call you later.... I'm so sorry... okay..., Bye, girl." and Hinamori snapped the phone shut.

"Wow." Orihime said. That's all she _could_ say.

* * *

_The conversation when Grimmjow called Ichihana..._

"I can't believe you." Ichihana said as a greeting.

_"What are you talking about, babe?" _Grimmjow asked over the phone.

"Oh, like you don't know, _hun."_ she said scornfully.

"_Hun? Babe, I don't know what you're talking about." _Grimmjow sounded confused. Note: sounded.

"Don't ever call me that again." Ichihana said harshly, "In fact, don't ever call me again either. I hope you and Ichigo have a happy, gay life together, and I also hope you get hit by a truck!" she yelled, and slammed the phone shut.

* * *

Wow, long convo, don't ya think? But wow, you weren't expecting that, were ya? No, I know you weren't. Haha, I have a way with surprises. Anyway, R&R please! I love you all!


	12. Apology

Hey, everybody. I extremely and utterly am apoligizing when I say this: This story is on EXTREME HIATUS. Bam, kaboosh, hiatus. Sorry, but I have to worry about only a few fanfictions at a time, so I am putting this story off for a while. Please don't hate me, for you fans are the ones that keep me going. (You and pizza. Pizza keeps me going, too:]) So, please forgive me, for I must put this off for now. (Don't hate me, please.) However, I do have good news. There's a new Bleach fanfiction coming your way... The main character's an OC, but it'll be okay, I promise.

Forgive me,  
Meggo-chan:)


End file.
